naruto's had enough
by Nisaki
Summary: naruto finnaly brough sasuke back to the village and when no one show's him any appreciantion for anything he does he decide's that he's had enough of this hatefull village. chapter 10 is up
1. Chapter 1

'Thinking'

"Talking"

"demon/kyuubi talking"

yes I know this idea of naruto and akatsuki has been used a couple of time and most of the stories seem to never be finished so i wrote my story slightly based off other fan fictions

I do not own naruto or any characters I wish I did but I don't :p. anyway im not a very good writer and this is my first story so plz tell me if I should continue and what I should do to improve my story thanks.

Chapter: 1

Sakura was standing outside the village gates, as she has been for two weeks now. As she was just about to leave she noticed three figures in the horizon. 'Sasuke?' soon she was running at the figures. "SASUKE!" "SASUKE!" naruto saw sakura running at them screaming sasuke's name and he immediately became very irritated 'sasuke, sasuke why is it always sasuke!'

Thought naruto as he looked over at kakashi who had sasuke on his back. Soon sakura was walking next to kakashi and was petting sasuke's hair. "thank god he's not to hurt" said sakura as she let out a sigh of relief. 'I wonder how naruto's doing I know he must be irritated by the way sakura is acting' thought kakashi as he let out a tired sigh.

They soon arrived at konoha hospital as naruto and sasuke were taken to their room's kakashi sat down in the waiting room just because he was to exhausted to walk to his apartment right now. Sakura sat outside of sasuke's room until the nurse let her visit him.

Meanwhile naruto was laying unconscious from charka depletion and pure exhaustion, in his lonely room thinking about the previous events lately 'I continuously go to look for that idiot sasuke and after a three week search and constant fight I bring him back to receive absolutely no thank you or any sign of appreciation no she just goes strait to sasuke and begins to obsess over his slight wound and doesn't even spare a glance at me'

"she sees you the way all the other villager's see you. They see you as me, as a demon, a killer, the demon that killed their hero, kit" the monster fox closed it's blood red eye's and re-opened them moment's later to look at naruto who he brought into his cell. The kyuubi began to grin showing his huge sharp teeth. "I can feel your anger growing, kit, let that anger grow to hatred, embrace that hatred and kill everyone who causes you pain cause them to suffer the way you always have."

'SHUT UP YOU MONSTER FOX!' yelled naruto looking up at the fox. the kyuubi's grin grew even wider now becoming a sinister smile. "they hate you, they hurt you, they see you as a demon, a monster leave them kit and become stronger feed your strength off of your anger let it grow to un-dieing hatred"

'…' "you know they hate you kit I can feel it in you, listen to me, leave this village and I will show you unbeatable strength" the kyuubi than began to laugh and sunk to the back of his cage. Naruto than woke up and looked around and not to his surprise no one was around him. he sighed and looked out his window. 'guess I better get my rest' with that he fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up and saw kakashi sitting on a chair in his room. Naruto than got into a sitting position looking out his window. "Feeling well rested naruto?" asked kakashi in a bored tone "yea, I guess" he said in a depressed tone as kyuubi's words played over and over in his mind. His thoughts were soon interrupted by kakashi's voice, again. "good, well sasuke is felling better now and tomorrow we will continue our normal training." Explained kakashi. He than got up and left the hospital room.

Naruto laid back in down in his bed and decided to just sleep more until tomorrow.

(a/n: well that's the first chapter sorry it's short I promis the next chapters will be longer PLEASE REVIEW it means a lot to me to know people read my storry and please if there is something you don't like tell me. I'd also appreciate any idea's and paring's thanks! :D)


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Demon/kyuubi talking"

Chapter: 2

Setting: at team 7 traing grounds. Oh btw sorry didn't say this in 1st chapter okay well this story is in the ageing of shippuden (16 for like naruto etc.)

Naruto just arrived at the traing grounds when he noticed sakura. "hey sakura-chan"

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go eat some ramen later…" but sakura was to busy thinking about sasuke to notice naruto talking to her till his loud scream stopped her thought's. "SAKURA-CHAN" naruto yelled trying to get sakura's attention who was obviously not paying attention.

"what! Can't you see im busy thinking about something if I cared about what some baka like you had to say to me I probably would have listened now leave me alone!" screamed sakura as she walked over to sasuke who was acting like nothing ever happened. She sat down my tree and looked over at naruto, she sighed and got back up and started to walk towards him. "im sorry naruto I just had a bad morning that's all" sakura said softly.

"no, it's not how your morning is it's just the fact that your so obsessed over sasuke you don't even care to talk to me I could have a huge whole in my heart and he could have two kunai's in his leg and you would cry and run to sasuke and leave me to die, well im tired of all of this!" screamed naruto as he stood up. "naruto i-" started sakura but was cut off when kakashi-sensei arrived. "Yo. Sorry im late. Well time to get to traing" he stated and than he noticed naruto walking away. He looked at sakura with a questioning look and she just ignored him. "naruto come back, where are you going" yelled sakura at naruto. Naruto turned around looked at the other's than disappeared into the forest.

Sakura began to run towards where naruto went but stopped once sasuke spoke. "let him go he's probably just upset you know the dobe will be back after he's done pouting" stated sasuke with the same expressionless face he always has. "Sasuke's right, sakura juts let him go he'll be back" said kakashi as he turned to sit in the shade of a large tree. "Okay sakura I want you to practice stamina since you are already very good at molding chakara" explained kakashi " and sasuke i want you to practice molding chakara and run up the tree's acouple time's, okay, than get started." With that sakura went to run laps and sasuke went to running up trees.

Later that night naruto was at his apartment packing his backpack with some food and extra kunai and shurikens. "Well i guess that's all i need" he said to no one. Than he jumped out his bedroom window and began to head towards the village gates once he arrived there he noticed kotetsu and izumo at there stand like they always are. "Oh hey naruto, um what are you doing out here?" asked kotetsu. "oh, granny tsunade gave me a b-ranked mission and im leaving right now so i can get where i need to go sooner" naruto said a little uneasily. "Okay…well go no we don't want you to disappoint hokage-sama" said izumo with curiosity in his voice.

With that naruto wasted no time and jumped up into the trees and was traveling as faster than a normal human eye could see. 'i can't get let anyone see me or else im gonna have a lot of trouble getting away from this place' naruto thought. Back at the village gates "hey izumo ill be right back i just want to talk to hokage-sama real quick" said kotetsu as he stood up. "You want to know about naruto's "mission" too" asked izumo "yea" and than he disappeared in a poof of smoke and reappeared in the hokage's office "hokage-sama i would like to know more about naruto's b-ranked mission he received" stated kotetsu "what! I haven't given naruto a mission" said tsunade practically yelling. "What? But he just left the village and said you gave him a-"began kotetsu but was interrupted by tsunade "shizune gather at least five anbu and tell them to go out in search the area's around our village for naruto uzamaki tell them to bring back any information or clues as to where h could have gone, immediately! "y-yes hokage-sama" said shizune as she frantically ran from the office to do what she was ordered. "Kotetsu i want you to stay on guard with izumo and watch for any sign of naruto. Dismissed." "Yes, hokage-sama" with that he was gone. Tsunade stood and looked out her window 'naruto where are you' she thought.

(a/n: sorry got 2 end it there for this chapter sorry! Plz keep reading. I have to stop it here b/c in my next chapter im going to do a time skip okay? I will do my best to get chapter three up today! Plz review and tell me what you think thanks a bunch!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'Naruto conversation with kyuubi'

'Kyuubi talking only naruto can hear'

"Kyuubi talking everyone can hear"

'actions'

Chapter: 3

3 years later.

Akatsuki base.

A guy around 19 years old walked into a room in a black cloak with red clouds.

"Hello leader-sama" said a guy with long yellow hair known at deidara. The other members of the room stayed quiet. "Tomorrow you will attack the hidden sound. Destroy everything and kill everyone make sure to kill oroachimaru do not let him or anyone else escape." He said in a cold tone. "what about you leader-sama?" asked kisame "i will be here planning our next attack" "itachi you will lead this mission" with that he left and let the other members discuss there mission. "Itachi should we leave now and get there soon to ensure a better success?" asked a blue man named kisame. The raven haired men said nothing but stand and begin to leave. The other members took this as a yes and began to follow.

Konoha: hidden leaf village.

Sakura was on her was to the hokage's office to check up on tsunade when she walked in she let out a long sigh 'ever since 'he' left she's been ignoring her work, she's also drinking a lot of sake nowadays and it's always it's worst today, the day naruto left the village, oh by some miracle i hope we find him' thought sakura as she made her way to tsunade. Once she was at her side she shook her shoulder slightly to wake her up. Tsunade's eye's opened slowly. "Lady Tsunade?" "Hmmm?" "You need to do your paperwork" said sakura tsunade let out a long sigh and than got to doing her paper-work "alright, you can go now sakura im fine" she said softly "okay ill be back to check on you later though" said sakura and than she disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Sakura was walking down the streets of konoha. 'I might as well train' she thought, and than began to walk towards the traing grounds when she got there she noticed hinata traing. Sakura watched the various kicks and punches she hit the dummies with. Than hinata fell down on one knee from exhaustion than she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. "s-sakura?" sakura gave a comforting smile. 'Naruto don't you realize there are people here who actually care about you, where you really that hated you never realized there where people who actually care about you? The rookie 9 care about you naruto don't you know that' sakura thought 'why pretend he can hear my thought's' sakura looked back down at hinata and said softly "is it okay if i practice with you?" "o-oh sure, sakura." Hinata said and than got up and gave a small smile to sakura and began to punch the dummies again, sakura did the same with chakara filled fist.

Location: 2miles from the hidden sound village

"Hey i can see the village from here" yelled hidan. "Shhh, we know, now transform into your disguises and we'll tell the guards we're 'visitors' and than once we're in we'll attack from the inside" stated itachi "hai, transformation jutsu!" stated everyone in unison. As the big cloud of smoke disappeared it showed a group of people who looked like any old traveler. "Do they look okay?" asked deidara "yea we're all good" exclaimed hidan "okay let's go" muttered sasori. They all jumped down from the trees they were in and walked up to the guards. "Hello travelers" said the guard on the left. "Hello, we wish to stay in the hidden sound village for a few days" said itachi/traveler "let's see your papers than" at that statement kisame pulled out a stack of papers and handed them to the guards. "Enjoy your stay" said the guard and handed the papers back to kisame.

They walked into the village and once they were away from the guards they began to plan out their attack. "here leader-sama gave us these headphones, use them to let me know once your in your positions" itachi explained "okay so we'll all split up and than once we reach are points ill give the signal and we'll began are assault okay? now split up" with that, everyone went different directions. Than once they got there they reported to itachi they where in position, and itachi gave them the signal "begin the assault"

Everyone released the jutsu that they used to hide their identities. And than they began. Kisame had a sinister smile on his face he than began to form hand seals "water style: exploding water shock wave!" after he was done he brought samehada over to the shinobi and let her drain their chakara.

Deidara made hand signs and than yelled to the shinobi and villagers "experience true art!" he than threw numerous clay bombs at his opponents. After he knew they where dead he made his way back to the village gate's where he was supposed to meet the rest of akatsuki. Itachi was easily battling his opponents he threw kunai at them missing some and hitting others after awhile he formed hand signs and used fireball jutsu to finish them off. Than headed for the gate's as well.

Sasori easily poisoned all his enemies and left them to die, as he headed back to the gates. Hidan had just finished his 'curse jutsu: ceremony of death' when he noticed sasori and ran to catch up. Once they all arrived at the gates they went headed back to the akatsuki base.

Konoha, hidden leaf village.

'Knock knock knock' "come in" yelled shizune and tsunade in unison at whoever was behind the door. "hokage-sama, the sound village has been completely wiped out there are no survivors and the village is in ruins!" exclaimed an anbu member "what! Who could have done that? Where you told who?" asked tsunade "yes hokage-sama it was the akatsuki. They have also captured four of the tailed beast's" tsunade stood up and was thinking for awhile than she suddenly broke the silence and said "get hatake kakashi, haruno sakura, inuzuka kiba, hyuuga neji, nara shikamaru, and tell them to come to my office immediately!" tsunade ended her sentence in a much louder voice than she started in which startled shizune. "yes hokage-sama" he than disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Tsunade was looking out her office window impatiently when she heard a knock "come in" kakashi, sakura, neji, kiba and akamaru, than shikamaru entered the room. They were all jounin now. "you five are to go on a s-ranked mission to retrieve uzamaki naruto and bring him back to this village where he can be safe from the akatsuki, if he does not comply you may use force if needed, is that understood?" "hai" the group said in unison. "dismissed!"

Akatsuki base

"it seems that konoha has received word of our actions and plan to look for me to 'keep me safe from the akatsuki' i have decided i will let them find me and i will be brought back to konoha by force if i decide to let them knock me out for better affect i will, they will not know of me being in the akatsuki. I will need you to come and try to 'steal' me away to take away my bijuu okay so i will change and i will head out i believe they are headed for sunagakure so i will head there. Any questions" explained naruto. There was silence, so naruto went and took off his akatsuki cloak and put on black pants that went to barley his ankles and a black long sleeve shirt that had the kanji symbol for fox on the back, than he left and began his journey to sunagakure.

(A/n: yes! I finished this chapter hope this was a better length for you guys! hope you enjoyed this chapter okay btw in my story lets just say sasori and hidan are alive kakuza is dead though oh and if you haven't guessed naruto is the akatsuki leader now b/c he killed madara/tobi once he learned new jutsu that kyuubi taught him ok? Well i hope that answered any questions please review thanks)


	4. questions

Yo. Well im not sure if i should continue my story or just quit writing it. Well if you think i should continue plz leave a review if i don't get any reviews i just think no1's reading it and it's not worth the trouble you know? Well if you think i should continue plz vote on pairing. Not sure if im going to do yaoi but… if it gets high vote's than yea i guess i would 0w0. Well anyways plz feel free to give any idea's and leave feedback. Plz guy's give me idea's to help me continue my story. Okay well here's the pairing's plz vote in reviews.

NarutoxHinata

NarutoxSakura

NarutoxTemari

NarutoxKakashi

NarutoxSasuke (sorry but i might kill sasuke 0_0)

And any other's you fans can think of just tell me okay?


	5. Chapter 5

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'Demon talking inside naruto only heard by naruto'

"Demon talking inside naruto but heard by everyone"

Hey im making a little change instead of naruto heading to suna he's going to the land of lighting sorry about that 0-0 well it is my first time writing. Sorry for this being a late update and this isn't going to very action packed because I've been having a writers dilemma.

Chapter: 4

Naruto was on his way to kumogakure by now he was walking in the forested areas.

'Hey kit let me out?'

'Sure kyu.'

Naruto did a few hand seals than drew blood from his finger and smeared the blood across his seal. The seal began to glow than it began to seem to leak red chakara in a couple of minutes there was a big cloud of smoke and once it cleared it revealed the giant nine tailed demon fox.

"Wow it feels good to get out of that god forsaken cage" kyu. Said.

He stretched, than he bent down and allowed naruto to get onto his back, which he did.

"Okay kyu we're headed for kumogakure"

Kyuubi nodded his head and began running through the various mountain ranges destroying the few trees in the meantime.

Konoha's gates

"Okay I've heard that people have seen a blond haired boy around the land of lighting so we will check kumogakure and see if he's been there." Stated kakashi.

"Hai" the group said in unison.

. .

Naruto was a few miles from kumogakure.

"Okay kyu where approaching the gate's time to go back in your cage"

The monster fox let out a groan and than began to seep back into the seal once he was completely in naruto stood continued to walk towards the gates of kumo with one hand over his seal. 'Man it hurts when we do that' he complained as he took of his hidden leaf village head protector.

He traced the deep line that went across his headband showing he was now a rouge ninja than put it into his pant's pocket. naruto approached the gates of kumo.

"What business do you have in kumo" quickened the village gate's guard

"I just wish to stay in the village for a few days and enjoy this beautiful village" naruto said as he inwardly rolled his eyes.

"Very well" the guard allowed naruto to pass which he did.

Once inside the village he went to the nearest hotel and got a room. naruto let out a long sigh and laid down onto the bed and went to sleep.

Next morning

The group was flying threw the trees faster than the human eye could see. the only trace of them being there was the occasional foot prints in the soft moss or mud, or a slight breeze as they flew by. By now they where just about a mile from the kumogakure gates.

"We're here" kiba stated the obvious.

The group jumped down from the tree's and approached the gates.

"What business do you have in kumo, konoha Nin's" the guard asked.

Kakashi stepped forward and spoke. "We have received a mission to retrieve a blond haired boy that we believe came to this village"

The guard remembered the blond boy that came threw these gates just yesterday.

"Alright" the guard allowed the leaf ninja's to pass.

"Okay we will split up and try to find naruto if you do tell the rest of the teams by using the headset's hokage-sama gave us if we do not find him meet in front of this restaurant at 11:00 pm " kakashi explained

"Hai" the rest of the group said than took off to search kumo.

11:13 meeting point

Kiba and akamaru were the last ones to arrive. They all had the same disappointed look in their eyes.

"Okay we can stay in a hotel tonight and we will continue tomorrow" kakashi said as he began to walk in the direction of the hotel. The group followed.

'I can't wait to see naruto again; i wonder how much he's changed. Heh, he's probably just the same idiotic over excited person he always was" sakura thought as a small smile appeared on her face.

Next morning 5:00am

Naruto woke up and turned and looked at the alarm clock on top of the table next to the small bed. He sighed and sat up into a sitting position than swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked around the room. He looked at the light yellow colored walls and the red curtain that hung over the window on the left side of the room.

He stood up and got dressed in his black shirt, caprices and his black coat with the bright green kanji symbol for fox on the back. He went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror as he finger combed his now strait blonde hair that reached the middle of his cheek and his bangs hung just above his cold blue eyes. He headed for the door than left the hotel.

He walked to the kumo training grounds and began to do a series of punches and kicks on the training dummies. 'I can't practice using any of my real skills just incase someone sees' naruto let out a inward chuckle 'i still remember the talk with yamato about the chakara natures, and how he said once you are a jounin level you could use a maximum of 3 elements, Heh but with the help of you, kyuubi, i can use all 5' naruto let a fox like grin appear across his face.

'Jeez i gave those stupid leaf ninja's a ton of hints as to where i am you'd think they'd find me by now' naruto sighed out load 'be patient kit and remember the plan try not to hurt the baka's…to badly' the kyuubi whispered the last part so naruto wouldn't hear, while ending in a very small smirk.

Naruto left the training grounds and began to walk the streets of kumo going nowhere in particular. He stopped an turned to his left and went into the park he stood there just starring into space while conversing with the kyuubi about the plan to allow konoha to 'keep him safe'.

Outside of the hotel

Kakashi, sakura, neji, kiba, akamaru and shikamaru where all outside of the hotel and began to walk around kumo and hoping to spot naruto. The group stopped and began to discuss how they will split up and look for naruto after kakashi was threw explaining the group nodded her head except for sakura who was facing the direction of the park with an overjoyed look on her face.

Kiba noticed she wasn't paying attention since he was standing next to her he followed her gaze and saw exactly what she was looking at his eye's brightened and glistened with happiness as looked at the back of a 19 year old blond haired boy, the rest of the group noticed their friends strange quietness and turned to see the boy that this whole mission was about.

"Naruto" sakura said in a soft whisper.

(a/n: YES! Woohoo i finished this chapter kinda a cliff hanger huh? ;) plz review b/c reviews make me write the next chapter faster and makes me put more work into it including detail now i PROMIS the next chapter will have action in it so review plz)

Okay so the vote's for parings right now is:

NarutoxHinata: 4 (in this story she will not be as shy)

NarutoxSakura: 0

NarutoxTemari: 1

Narutoxkakashi: 0

Narutoxsasuke: 0 (if this one get's no votes i get to kill him yes! ;D)

Remember to vote and feel free to leave any comments about the plot as like don't like i think you should do this or whatever. I read EVERY single review so plz give one thanks 0w0


	6. Chapter 6

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'Demon talking inside naruto only heard by naruto'

"Demon talking inside naruto but heard by everyone"

Chapter: 5

"Naruto" sakura said in a soft whisper.

Naruto turned around to look at the group of leaf ninja's. His eye's narrowed as at the group. Naruto was giving off a large amount of killing intent as he was trying to stick to the plan. The leaf ninjas looked at naruto noticing his changes. His hair was straight and went to his cheeks and his whisker marks didn't fade as they would have thought instead they seemed bolder, he was also well muscled now.

"Naruto…we've received a mission to retrieve you and bring you back to konoha, where you will be safe from the akatsuki, you can come home now naruto"

Sakura said to naruto totally oblivious to his large amount of killer intent.

"Home" naruto chuckled "How can you call a horrid place that hated, and beat you, and no matter what you did they where never grateful. how can you call a place like that home!" naruto ended in a yell.

"w-what are you talking about naruto. There are plenty of people who care about you" sakura stuttered.

Naruto began to laugh evilly "you, sakura are probably the one that was the most ungrateful of what i did… i brought your precious sasuke back to you and even though he tried to kill me you never said thanks you never cared if i got hurt, you won't even care if i die if sasuke is still alright!"

Sakura's eyes were filling with tears that she was trying so hard to suppress. The rest of the group was dead silent as they looked at naruto and glanced at sakura.

"Im sorry, naruto. I …i realized after you were gone…how much you meant to me… i was just using sasuke to hide my true feeling all this time"

Sakura said. The tears now falling from her eyes.

"Don't lie to yourself sakura you love sasuke and you always will"

Naruto said as his expressionless face never changed.

"No nar-"sakura started but was cut off.

"That's enough naruto, sakura. Naruto the village does not hate you, anymore. It's time to come home and if you disagree we will have to bring you by force."

Kakashi stated calmly.

'Remember the plan kit let them take you don't give to much protest' kyuubi said warningly.

'I know kyu' naruto said inwardly.

"I will come back to konoha for one reason and one reason only and that is to escape akatsuki" said naruto

"Oh and one more thing…if anyone, and i mean anyone tries to hurt me verbally or physically i will kill them"

Naruto said coldly sending a shiver down the leaf ninja's spine.

Kakashi nodded and walked up to naruto and tied chakara ropes around naruto's wrist to work like handcuffs.

"We have to put these on you sorry naruto" said kiba as he watched

Naruto nodded

'If only they knew what i am now' naruto gave an inward smirk.

Just outside konoha gates

Everyone stopped in front of the gate's and just stared at it for awhile before they walked through the gates with naruto standing in the middle of the crowd of leaf ninja's. once they where threw the gate's there where many gasps and a few whispers of 'the demons back' and many hate filled eye's that starred at naruto. The group of leaf ninja's looked at the villagers with warning looks. While naruto let off an unbelievable amount of killer intent which made the group tense up but the villagers where oblivious to the killer intent.

'I hope naruto wasn't serious about killing anyone' kiba thought while sighing

'Naruto's changed since I've seen him last' thought neji while looking at the back of naruto.

The group approached the hokage tower and went up to her office and knocked twice.

"Come in"

Kakashi looked at neji and shikamaru.

"Stay here with naruto and after i talk to hokage-sama ill call you in" kakashi stated.

Kakashi, sakura and kiba with akamaru walked into the hokage office. The hokage had an anxious look in her eyes she wanted to see naruto again.

"The mission was a success hokage-sama" kakashi said calmly

The hokage's eyes showed happiness but changed after kakashi spoke again.

"He's…different hokage-sama"

"How" she asked

Kakashi knocked on the door once and shikamaru and neji walked in one on either side of naruto holding onto his shoulder naruto had his head titled down his hair shadowing his eyes. Tsunade looked at naruto and gazed at his long blonde hair and well muscled arms and than she noticed the chakara ropes around his wrists.

"Why is he 'handcuffed'" tsunade asked a little agitated

"Well we didn't want him to get away so we tied him" kiba said

Shikamaru took off the chakara ropes. Naruto lifted his head and glared at tsunade giving off killing intent creating a very uncomfortable aura in the office. Tsunade's eyes grew wider and she looked at naruto sadly. Naruto's eyes relaxed a little bit but still showed he didn't want to be there.

"Naruto…w-welcome home" tsunade stuttered.

Naruto visibly stiffened at this village being called his home. Tsunade ran over to hug naruto but when she reached out to hug him he disappeared in a puff of smoke and was behind her.

"Do not call this village my home" he said in a cold tone.

"w-what, why!" she yelled

'Hey kit wouldn't it be easier for them to think they can trust you?'

'What do you mean kyu?'

'Im saying you should join your old team. Team 7 that way you have their trust and they don't give you any guards or any other interference" kyuubi said in a convincing tone.

'Okay kyuubi'

Naruto cut the line between him and kyuubi's conversation and answered Tsunade's yelled question.

"Im not ready to consider a village that hated me my home…yet" he lied

Naruto inwardly smirked 'like I'd ever call this place my home'

"Okay…well you can re-join team 7. Do you still have your head protector?" tsunade questioned.

Naruto hesitated at first but pulled out his konoha forehead protector and put it on tsunade's desk. Tsunade's eyes widened at the deep scratch across the headband.

"Do you consider yourself a rouge ninja naruto" she asked hesitantly.

Naruto just glared at tsunade with cold eyes than gave a small nod.

Naruto inwardly sighed 'great now they won't trust me'

Tsunade handed the scratched head protector back to naruto than handed him a new one. He took it and put it on while inwardly growling and ranting about how much he hated doing this act and how much he's going to love seeing the look on everyone's face once he orders akatsuki to attack.

Naruto left the hokage tower and tsunade and the group looked out the window and watched him go. They noticed a large group of villagers in the ally and they noticed they where watching naruto.

"Oh-no" sakura yelled fear in her voice.

The group watched as naruto turned around and looked at the mob of villagers running at him.

Naruto laughed inwardly 'finally some entertainment'

(A/n: yay chapter 5 finished thanks for reviewing my last chapter. Plz review this one and i might post chapter 6 today )

Paring votes

NarutoxHinata: 5 (in this story she will not be as shy)

NarutoxSakura: 1

NarutoxTemari: 3

Narutoxkakashi: 0

Narutoxsasuke: 0 (yay sasuke dies)

:1 (lol was suggested)

Okay remember to vote and any other paring's you think i should do feel free to tell me.


	7. Chapter 7

Read this before next chapter please

Hey people well my brother said he doesn't want to finish this story which he was writing using my profile. I knew he would stop writing eventually but im surprised he did 6 chapters. Okay well i might continue this story for him and i am older than him so there will be more detail and more action where there's supposed to be action 0_0 so i decided i would write one chapter and see if i like writing with this plot. Im sorry if this chapter is short or not 100% perfect grammar or GREAT detail because im only writing this to see if i will want to continue my brothers story so im not putting much effort but in future chapters (if i continue) will be much better. You can give a review if you would want me to continue because im sure at least 1 person like my brothers story ^-^ oh and if i only get one or 3 reviews saying to continue i probably wont cause what's the point of writing if no-one will read you know? Okay well here's chapter 7. By: nisaki

'Finally some entertainment'

Naruto thought with a smirk on his face. The mob came to a stop in range of about thirteen feet. One man stepped forward with light brown hair and tanned skin holding what looked like a kitchen knife.

"Today we will finish what the great yondainime hokage didn't" stated the man who stepped forward, anger in his voice.

Naruto just disappeared and reappeared behind the man who spoke to him.

"Is that so" he asked, giving a dark chuckle

'Don't use any jutsu on them kit, it's not worth the waste and you would want your true power to be a surprise to the shinobi, would you not?' kyuubi spoke.

Naruto inwardly nodded to kyuubi, he than kicked the man on the back of his neck, forcing him to his knees. Naruto put a foot on the back of the man's head holding him there, ignoring the gasps, begging, and frightened faces of the other villagers in the mob.

He bent down and grabbed the villager's arms while still holding his head to the ground with his foot. He began to slowly pull the villagers arms backwards.

"n-no, please, please! Stop, please!" the villager begged.

Naruto smiled wickedly and yanked the mans arms so they where facing straight out behind him, earning a loud crack and a bloodcurdling scream. He released the mans arms and summoned his chakara to his right foot than kicked the villager, sending him hurdling at a building. By the time the man hit the wall and fell to the floor he was dead.

The shinobi and the hokage who where watching naruto from the hokage tower gasped in shock when they saw naruto kill the villager. Tsunade immediately looked at kakashi who nodded knowing what she wanted and left to go stop naruto. Naruto turned around so he was facing the villagers. only four of them ran away when naruto began breaking the first mans arms. The others where frozen, paralyzed by fear.

Naruto lifted his head showing his dark eyes. He pulled out a kunai and looked at it. The villager's eyes grew even wider than they already where when they saw the blade became engulfed with red chakara. Naruto watched his chakara cover the bland and the kunai began to grown longer and thinner until it was the size of a katana. He than vanished and reappeared behind a young man probably around his thirties. He brought the katana down onto the mans shoulder severing his arm, leaving him to bleed to death he flashed to the next villager doing the same thing if not an arm a leg if not a leg a head he continued to kill off everyone in the group.

About thirty-two seconds after naruto killed every single man in the group that 'attacked' him, kakashi showed up.

'wha-…how did he do that so fast' kakashi thought, his visible eye wide in surprise.

But what really caught kakashi's attention is that naruto had no one drop of blood on him as he walked past kakashi and down the street towards his old apartment once he was just a few feet away from his apartment complex, there was a cloud of smoke and a ANBU with a hawk-like mask appeared beside naruto.

"Naruto, the hokage has given team kakashi a mission you are to meet at the gates at 2:00 tomorrow, where you will meet your sensei and teammates" he finished and left in another cloud of smoke.

Naruto shrugged and went into his apartment. Only slightly surprised it was still the way he left it.

"Hmmmm" he hummed as he sat on the couch "guess they trust me" he said as he laid down on the couch and took a nap.

Well i told you it wasn't going to be good -.-. or long but if you think i should finish my brothers story tell me in a review and if i think enough people think i should do this for him i will continue with much much much more deatial and waaaaaay longer chapter's well see ya for now.


	8. Chapter 8

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'Demon talking inside naruto only heard by naruto'

"Demon talking inside naruto but heard by everyone"

Chapter: 8

Hey people i did decide to continue this story because i just couldn't say no to finishing it after seeing all the nice review's. Reviews make me happy and make me update faster and it also provokes me to try harder and put more heart into the story so a big thanks and a hug to the people who gave kind review and EVERYONE who added this story to their favorites. :D I got so many email notices. Okay on with the story!

Naruto woke up and rolled onto his side to look at his clock.

"1:32 already" naruto mumbled while sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the couch he fell asleep on.

'I guess i gotta go meet kakashi and the others now' he thought while rolling his eyes. He than went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Kakashi sakura and sasuke where waiting for naruto at the village gates. Kakashi was leaning against the gates while sasuke was looking down the path that leads away from konoha; he still had the same expressionless face as always. Sakura was standing just outside the gates facing the village waiting for naruto arrive. And he did.

Naruto approached the group with his hands in his pockets and his head down, his hair shadowing his eyes. He walked past the group and began to walk down the trail than stopped and turned around to face kakashi; he lifted his head and looked into kakashi's visible eye.

"What's this mission about" naruto asked clearly unhappy of being there in the first place.

Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a blue crystal hanging on it.

"We have to deliver this to a man named yahiko namanara in the rain country. This is an s-ranked mission and many countries want this crystal so we have to be on the look out at all times" kakashi replied while stuffing the crystal back into his pocket and walking down the path.

Naruto began to walk ahead and sakura walked behind naruto next to kakashi who had his book out but actually was keeping an eye on naruto. Sakura looked to her right and noticed sasuke had his eyes narrowed and was looking coldly at naruto.

'He's going to pay for humiliating me at the valley of the end and bringing me back here' sasuke thought angrily.

"What do you think you're doing dobe, shouldn't you be walking in the back" sasuke stated with a smirk.

Naruto stopped walking and turned around than lifted his head to look at sasuke. Kakashi and sakura where silent, afraid of what might happen.

"Dobe? Hn when i hear that word i immediately think of you" naruto said with a cold tone.

Sasuke's expression darkened and he reached for his kunai pouch, and pulled out a kunai. Before kakashi could protest he flung it at naruto. Naruto caught the kunai and let it spin around his finger.

"Oh? Is that all you got? The great uchia survivor can't hit a target?" naruto asked with his eyebrow raised, he was clearly enjoying this.

"Ill show you not to disgrace an uchia!" sasuke yelled as he lept into the air and formed some hand seals.

"Fire style: Great Fireball jutsu" sasuke yelled as a giant fire ball shot out towards naruto.

The flames covered naruto. Sasuke smirked once he couldn't see naruto anymore since he was engulfed in flames.

"Naruto!" sakura screamed worried for her 'friend'

"Hn. To easy, worthless loser" sasuke said as his smirk became larger and more noticeable.

"Oh really? Okay how about i give you a challenge?" naruto asked from behind sasuke.

Naruto was behind sasuke with his head over sasuke's shoulder, he was grinning as he talked.

"What the-"sasuke didn't finish as he jumped back to avoid a kick to his side.

Sasuke let out an annoyed groan. Kakashi and sakura's eye's widened as they saw sasuke perform all to familiar hand seals. As the sound of chirping birds was heard.

"CHIDORI!" sasuke screamed as he charged at naruto his sharingan blazing.

'Hmmm looks like i get to use my new original jutsu ive been wanting to try out' naruto thought while smirking.

Naruto performed a series of hand seals and yelled out.

"Lighting style: burning lighting phoenix!" naruto yelled out. As a huge bird formed above naruto and let out a loud screech.

Kakashi and sakura's eye's where wide and their thought's where around the same thing.

'When did naruto learn that'?

Sasuke kept charging but did slow down for a split second when he saw the lighting bird appear. The phoenix folded its wings and dove down strait into sasuke's chidori surprising everyone, even sasuke eye's where wide open. After the phoenix hit sasuke's chidori kakashi and sakura couldn't see anything but bright blue light and lighting everywhere. Sasuke's chidori faded away and the lighting phoenix crashed strait into sasuke's chest.

Sasuke let out a bloodcurdling scream as the jutsu took effect the electricity shocked his body and opened a wound in his chest and the blue flames ignited his chakara tubes. Sasuke was screaming when, it stopped the jutsu just faded away. Naruto walked up to sasuke and bent down next to the heavily bleeding boy.

"Next time, i won't stop my jutsu and i will kill you, if you dare to insult me again." Naruto said in a cold tone shocking sasuke.

The blue lighting and flames died away and kakashi and sakura could see naruto walking off and then stopping. Their gaze drifted down and to the left.

"Sasuke!" sakura screamed in shock and ran to the boy.

Kakashi eyes where wide. As he approached sakura whose hands where engulfed in green chakara. But what caught his eye was the gushing gash in sasuke's chest and the inside of him seemed to be burning.

"h-his chakara tube's are on…their on fire." Sakura stuttered as she continued to heal sasuke.

Sasuke eyes where squeezed shut and he was breathing heavily. He calmed down once the pain subsided and his wound was closed up. He opened his eyes and sat up much to sakura's protest. He turned his head and looked at naruto.

'Your definitely going to pay naruto i will kill you for daring to hurt a uchia' he inwardly screamed.

Okay well i know it's short and kinda boring but im tired and my eye's hurt. but hey shorter chapters mean more chapter's right! Lol jk not the real reason im just the kind of person who doesn't like to do one thing for to long that's why i start and finish a chapter on the same day or two…okay welll if you would prefer longer chapters which would most likely mean more time between updates 0_0…. just tell me in the reviews okay. Alright well review please! Remember reviews make me happy and encourage ( i think i spelled that right ^-^) me to write better chapter. Okay well ill get to work on chapter 9 and probably update it on July 23 probably around 1:00.


	9. Chapter 9

"Talking"

Thinking'

'Demon talking inside naruto only heard by naruto'

"Demon talking inside naruto but heard by everyone"

Chapter: 9

Okay here's chapter 9. Sorry for the grammar in chapter 8 i was tired and didn't reread it. Okay everyone hinata wins for the paring with naruto ^-^ okay well not sure how ima bring her into the story but don't worry ill figure it out as i write. Oh and she's not supper shy anymore and she's also a medical ninja okay.

Team 7 was moving fastly threw the trees, towards the rain country. Naruto was still traveling ahead and sakura was close to sasuke to heal him if needed, while kakashi was only a few feet away from naruto. Naruto came to a sudden stop causing the others to stop and look around. Suddenly naruto threw a kunai into the trees which made the two enemies come out of hiding.

"Oh they're just a bunch of kids, this should be easy" said one of the enemy ninjas with black hair and grey eyes who was wearing a rock headband around his neck.

"Yeah but they got the copy ninja with them" another one said with light brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"I'll take care of the copy ninja, kaori im sure you can handle the brats" said the one with brown hair.

"Yeah okay korosu" said the one known as kaori.

Kaori took out his katana and looked at naruto sasuke and sakura. While kakashi and korosu engaged in tai-jutsu. Kakashi dodged a series of punches and kicks than brought his leg up and landed a kick to korosu's side sending him out of the trees towards the ground. Kakashi jumped off of the branch and spun in the air and hit korosu with a round-house kick to his stomach making him cough up blood, and hit the ground hard.

Korosu got up and turned around and saw kakashi forming hand seals. And a blue light was emitted and the sound of electricity is heard. Kakashi began to charge at the enemy ninja. he smashed the lighting into korosu's chest sending him flying back.

"RAIKIRI!" kakashi yelled as he continued to hold the lighting to the enemy's chest.

The lighting faded away and kakashi let the now dead rock ninja fall to the ground still pouring blood. Kaori charged at sakura bringing up his blade to attack. Sasuke took out his katana and used it to block the enemy's sword from hitting sakura. Kaori jumped back not noticing naruto behind him.

"You brat yo-"kaori began to yell at sasuke before he was cut off.

"You let your guard down" naruto spoke softly. Before bring a kunai to the man's throat slicing it.

"What a waste of time" Naruto muttered as he let the decapitated body fall to the ground before dropping the head.

Naruto continued walking in the direction of the rain country like nothing happened. Kakashi walked up to sasuke and sakura, looked at them and than began to walk the same way naruto did, with the two others following.

Konoha gates

Naruto, sasuke, sakura and kakashi finished their mission and where walking to the hokage tower to give the hokage the mission report. Once they reached the hokage tower they walked to the hokage's office and knocked on the door. And waited for permission to enter.

"Come in" tsunade called.

The group entered and began to explain the mission report when out of nowhere sasuke kicked naruto in the side and sent him flying threw the hokage tower walls and crashing to the ground. Sakura gasped and tsunade slammed her hand on the desk and stood up.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING ARE YOU CRAZ-"tsunade began to yell but sasuke ignored her and jumped out of the hole in the wall naruto made.

'Kit if your going to kill him make it look like self defense or you'll lose their trust and get punished. Wait until he uses a jutsu than counter it with a stronger jutsu to kill him'

'O.k. kyu' naruto said inwardly as he watched sasuke charge at him.

Naruto quickly stood up and stood calmly waiting for sasuke to attempt to hit him. Sasuke threw a collage of punches and kicks at naruto which he all too easily dodged.

"Is that all you got?" naruto asked boredly.

"DONT TAKE ME LIGHTLY!" sasuke screamed in anger.

Sasuke jumped back and closed his eyes and when he opened them they where blood-red with 3 black swirls circling the pupil.

"Hmmm the sharingan eh?" naruto asked non-impressed

Naruto closed his eye's and when he opened them they where bright orange with two triangles making a star in the middle around his pupil and the star than began to spin clockwise. All the onlookers eye's where wide and most thoughts where the same 'what is that'.

"w-what the heck is that" sasuke asked looking at naruto's eyes.

Naruto grinned evilly and looked at sasuke.

"This is my own original kekkiei Genkai that was created when mine and the kyuubi's chakara mixed when i sent chakara to my eyes" naruto explained.

"Hn it can't match my sharingan." Sasuke said in a -matter-of-fact- tone.

"Actually it can" this made sasuke's eyes widen.

"I can copy your jutsu, and use gen-jutsu higher than your sharingan can and…well I'll let you figure out what else i can do." Naruto said calmly with an even wider grin forming on his face.

Sasuke stared at naruto's eyes in disbelief. Than his face darkened. He than formed hand seals and the sound of chirping birds were heard by everyone.

"CHIDORI" sasuke screamed.

Naruto shifted his eyes onto the chidori and the spinning star in his eyes stopped spinning and started spinning counter-clockwise. This didn't go unnoticed by the watchers and sasuke. Naruto continued to look at the chidori and his eyes spun faster till they where a complete blur. Sasuke's chidori began to change. It slowly turned into water and splashed to the floor causing sasuke to stop exerting chakara into his hand.

Everyone was in complete and utter shock at what just happened, they had never seen anything like it. By now all the shinobi and villagers where watching the events un-roll and take place. Kakashi sakura and tsunade where still standing in the hokage's office watching everything and where becoming more and more surprised at everything that was taking place.

"Wha- h-how the heck…what did you do!" sasuke screamed.

Naruto just let his evil grin grow wider.

"If you say the name of your jutsu, allow me to see the hand signs, or think the name of your jutsu i can change it to whatever element i want. For this one i chose water since you can't perform any water techniques." Naruto explained.

Sasuke was outraged. He couldn't believe naruto might actually be stronger than him. He took in every word naruto said and performed a chidori without thinking about it or saying it out loud. He watched his chidori carefully and once he noticed it wasn't changing he charged at naruto. Once sasuke was 30 feet away a giant lighting bird appeared above naruto letting out a loud screech.

'he didn't use hand seals like he did last time….and the bird seems to have more lighting around it…i just have to put all of my chakara into my chidori to be able to stop that jutsu.'

Sakura jumped out of the hole in the wall she was watching from and began to run towards the two fighting boys.

"NARUTO! Naruto, please, please stop!" she screamed.

Naruto ignored sakura and with the flick of his hand the great phoenix dove down into sasuke's chidori. Making everyone gasp, not including kakashi and sakura who already saw this happen before. But this time the lighting didn't block out the view and they saw the large bird crash threw the chidori and into sasuke's chest. Sasuke screamed in pain as the bird collided with his body, burning a hole threw in him as the electricity paralyzed his body. The blue flames began to devour his chakara tube and began to make its way to his heart.

The bird flew up with sasuke in it's beak it then threw sasuke into the air and caught him by his feet and began to swallow him. Many onlookers looked away from the horrible sight. Sakura fell to her knees crying. She stared at the bird as it disappeared from sight bringing its 'snack' with him.

An ANBU appeared beside naruto. Naruto turned his head to look at the cat-faced ninja.

"Naruto Uzamaki. You are here by under arrest for the murder of Sasuke uch-"the anbu was interrupted.

"you clearly saw he made the first attack and planned on killing me i only used self defense to protect my self there-for you have no right to arrest me" naruto said coldly as he turned and walked away towards his apartment.

Leaving the others to stand in the blood covered 'battle-field' and watch naruto leave in complete dis-belief.

OMFG! Yes yes yes! I killed sasuke yay sorry for sasuke fans though but i really hate that dude and his dumb idiotic attitude. Lol and what dud doesn't like anybody what the heck is wrong with him is h like some alien or something! Okay sorry a little off track there well i tried to make this chapter longer hope it's better and i did check for grammar mistakes since my spell check was yelling at me ^_^ okay well hope you like it please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**"**Talking"

'Thinking'

**'****Demon talking inside naruto only heard by naruto'**

**"Demon talking inside naruto but heard by everyone"**

Hey guys! Okay well I'd like to thank everyone who has been reviewing. And a special thanks to Suave Jiraiyafor helping out with ideas for this chapter.

Chapter: 10

A lone figure was walking throughout the dark streets of konoha. The only light pervided was the dim street lights and the bright moon that was high in the black sky. Once the figure stepped under the dim lighting you could see her features she had bright pink hair that resembled cherry blossom trees in spring-time. Her sea-foam green eyes darting around the empty streets looking to see if anyone was around.

The pink haired kunoichi was lost i her thoughts and didn't notice the figure that was watching her from the shadows.

'_What is _sakura doing out this late? Isn't her house in the opposite direction….she looks like…she's going to naruto's apartment?' A girl with long, dark indigo hair and pale lavender colored eyes known as hinata wondered as she watched the frigid girl from an ally.

Hinata decided to go talk to sakura and see what she was up to this late at night.

"Hey sakura." Hinata greeted as she approached.

Sakura stopped walking and turned to see hinata walking up to her.

"Oh h-hey hinata" sakura greeted frigidly.

Hinata raised an eyebrow at sakura's stutter. But decided to ignore it.

"Sooooo what are you doing walking out here all alone at night? I mean your not even walking in the direction of your house." Hinata questioned

Sakura glared at hinata for awhile before replying.

"Im going to kill naruto for daring to kill sasuke-kun" sakura spoke softly but the rage was clearly audible in her voice.

"What!" hinata almost yelled.

"Im going to kill naruto" sakura repeated.

"I heard what you said i just don't believe your saying it. You want to try and kill naruto are you crazy!" Hinata yelled.

"Shh! Hinata not so loud. Now just go away so i can get this over with." Sakura said while walking towards naruto's apartment.

Hinata grabbed sakura's arm tightly.

"Im not going to let you do that sakura." Hinata said sternly.

Sakura turned around slowly to face the paled eye girl. She grabbed a kunai from her pouch and jumped back from the girl taking an offensive stance.

"I guess ill just have to kill you first than hinata" sakura said with a dead serious tone.

Hinata glared at the girl before activating her **Byakugan and jumping up into the trees and continued to run till she reached a clearing away from the village. She jumped down and landed in the middle and turned to see sakura jump down to while throwing kunai which hinata easily dogged. **

**Sakura raised her fist in the air and slammed it back into the earth creating a giant crack in the earth that sped towards hinata while sending large chunks of earth up into the air. Hinata lept up and landed on-top of one of the large boulders that where throw from the ground, she jumped away from the large crater and yelled **

**"**Gentle Step Twin Lion Fist"

Hinata ran at sakura the blue figures around her palms she jumped at sakura and threw her left fist at sakura's side. Sakura dogged the punch as expected and didn't notice hinata's right fist come up behind her. *The lion figure went through sakura's back and barley poked out the front of her chest.*(1)

Hinata tilted her arm and let sakura's body slip off of her arm. Hinata caught sakura before she hit the ground and gently placed her on the floor holding her head up and looked into her green eyes that slowly shifted to look at her.

"Sorry…sakura" hinata spoke softly.

Sakura stared at hinata for awhile. Hinata noticed sakura's eyes glaze over and her body go limp. She sighed and placed sakura's head on the floor. She stood up slowly and looked around the clearing and inspected the damage for awhile before taking to the tree's and heading back into the village.

The next morning hinata was out walking the streets of konoha. She was pretty bored; she hadn't gotten any missions lately so she decided just to walk around for awhile and maybe train later. She was staring at the ground while she was walking so she wasn't really paying much attention in front of her and she ended up running into someone.

"Oh im sorry i wasn't looking where i was going" hinata apologized as she stood up.

Once she was off the ground she looked up to see who she had hit. She ended up looking into crystal clear blue eyes.

"Naruto?" she questioned even though she knew it was him.

Naruto looked at the girl who had bumped into him. He recognized her immediately.

'**Kit this girls never done any harm to you maybe you should be nice. You need more friends other than the akatsuki you know?'** the kyuubi advised.

'I already know that kyu and i was going to be nice anyway' naruto replied

"Hey hinata" naruto greeted.

"So have you had any missions lately" hinata asked as she began to walk with naruto.

"No" naruto replied.

"Yeah. Neither have i. why do you think that is?" she questioned.

Naruto shrugged still looking strait ahead of him. Hinata sighed inwardly.

'He really is different. He's making it hard to talk to him' hinata thought.

Naruto turned his head to look at hinata.

"Hey i was about to go train do you want to come?" naruto asked.

"Sure" hinata answered getting excited.

They arrived at the training grounds and hinata took an offensive stance while naruto just stood there. Hinata just stared at him for awhile than shrugged and ran at him. She threw a barrage of punches and kicks which naruto dodged easily. He saw an opening and ducked and swept her feet from underneath her making her fall on her but.

Naruto lept back a couple feet and watched the girl get back up. He almost smiled at her embarrassed face from falling on her but. She ran at him again but when she went to punch him she punched air she looked around wondering where he went. She soon found out as she was pulled up into a tree left dangling by a rope around her feet.

Her hair was hanging in her face and i took her a couple of seconds to realize what had happened. She flipped her hair out of her face to see naruto standing a few feet away with his arms crossed looking at her. She reached into her pouch and pulled out a kunai she than started to swing herself back and forth until she got enough speed to reach up and cut herself down.

She leaned sideways so she could land on her feet which she did. She stood strait and flipped her long hair out of her face. She ran at naruto again. And again. And again. Each time not landing a single hit on him. Hinata stood leaned over with her hands on her knees breathing hard. While naruto stood calmly, He was breathing perfectly normal as if he had just been sitting on the bench for the past hours.

'How can he not even break a sweat? Wow his stamina is great. Apparently he hasn't been doing nothing these past years' she though.

"Hinata you're tired and its getting late do you want to go eat?" naruto questioned.

Hinata looked up at him a little bit surprised but she quickly nodded.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"I was thinking about going to a new restaurant i passed by last night" naruto answered.

"Okay sounds good" hinata said cheerfully.

She noticed naruto's eyes seemed to have lightened up even if just a little but she still noticed.

Naruto and hinata arrived at the restaurant. Hinata looked around and admired he nice design he whole place had it looked nice not super fancy but still nice. They took a seat at a booth and picked up their menus. And waited for the waitress to come.

After they both ordered they ate and they chatted for awhile, even if hinata was the first to bring up the conversations. When they where finished naruto paid the bill and they walked out and naruto walked hinata home.

"Thanks for dinner naruto" hinata thanked him.

"Your we-"naruto began before he was cut off when hinata quickly kissed his cheek and ran inside.

Naruto stood there staring at where she had just been before a very small smile appeared on his face he turned around and walking towards his apartment.

(A/n: yay! I got this chapter finished sorry for the longish wait i had a minor writers block but thanks to Suave Jiraiya i got my lazy but writing again. Hope you liked this chapter. And yes i know ooc hinata but i like it better that way and sorry if there time spent together seemed rushed *don't really know the effect of the jutsu* i didn't really edit this b/c a storm is happening right now and i want to post this just incase i loose files on my computer like i did last time.)

PLEASE REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11

**"**Talking"

'Thinking'

**'****Demon talking inside naruto only heard by naruto'**

**"Demon talking inside naruto but heard by everyone"**

**(Ooc everyone) **

**Im thinking of changing the rating of this story maybe for some lemons? Maybe just for a chapter though. Tell me what you think. **

Chapter: 11

Hinata sat up in bed and rubbed any remaining sleep from her eyes. She smiled as the memories from yesterday filled her awakening mind. She sighed contently and dramatically swung her feet over her bed and walked to the bathroom.

She took a shower before getting dressed in her normal attire and going downstairs.

She grabbed a piece of toast that was on a plate with fruit. And smiled at her sister as she headed for the door taking a bite of her toast. She ignored the odd stare of hanabi and left.

Hinata walked around the streets for awhile, when she saw blonde hair standing out from the crowd.

"Naruto!" She yelled, to get his attention.

Naruto turned around as he heard his name being yelled.

He almost smiled when he saw hinata pushing threw the crowds in his direction.

When she reached him she smiled brightly. Naruto gave a small smile in return.

"Hey hinata." He greeted.

She responded by grabbing his hand and pulling him off in the direction of a training ground, once they got there she released him and turned to face looked around for a few seconds before fixing his gaze back to hinata.

"Why did you take us here?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I want you to spar with me….and maybe teach me to throw kunai with better accuracy?" she hoped.

He looked at her for awhile before taking out a kunai.

"Watch"

He threw it without effort to one of the three posts that were set up in the middle of the field. Hinata watched the kunai land and approached it. She examined the kunai and noted that it was perfectly straight and buried all the way to the hilt into the post.

'Wow' she thought as she sighed.

'And he didn't even try either' she grabbed the kunai and pulled, actually having to use effort to get it out.

She walked back towards naruto and handed him his kunai back; when she noticed a small group heading their way.

'So much for traing' she thought

Ino, chouji, shikamaru, and kiba approached them.

"hey naruto long time no see man!" kiba said loudly with a wide grin

Naruto glared at him but kiba seemed oblivious to the annoyed aurora he had radiating from him.

"We came to spar can we join you two?" Ino asked smiling.

"Sure" hinata answered.

Naruto and hinata faced each other, naruto expressionless and hinata smiling slightly.

Ino and chouji began to spar and shikamaru and kiba began. Hinata activated her Byakugan and got in a ready position while naruto remained relaxed as usual.

Naruto suddenly disappeared behind hinata. She gasped and spun around.

"Too slow" naruto responded with a kick sending her back a few feet.

She got up quickly and went at him throwing punches, and kicks, sending occasional kunai and shuriken. Each time he would duck, or bring his leg or arm up to block. Half the time he just stepped out of the way as if she was moving in slow motion. Suddenly he was gone, she turned around to block but what she did see was not what she had expected.

Naruto was facing her, his head facing down, and had a huge gaping hole in his chest.

'Ugh. Kuso (*) i was to distracted i didn't sense the attacker till i didn't have enough time to react.' He thought.

He fell to his knees before passing out from blood loss.

Naruto opened his eyes to a blinding white. He tilted his head to the left to see an IV next to his bed. He sat up and looked around the room some more. He noticed the bandages around his chest and torso and pulled hem off throwing them to the floor. He sat up and found his clothes neatly folded in a chair near the door.

He picked them up noticing that someone had sewn up the hole on both the front and back from where the jutsu had hit him. he smirked remembering the face of the ninja when he appeared for a split second before slicing his throat and having too get back to hinata to block the already activated jutsu.

He got dressed and opened the door and walking towards the entrance. He passed threw the waiting room and was stopped by tsunade.

"Naruto. You need to rest that was a bad wound you received and-"she was cut off by naruto walking away.

She sighed and watched him as he left.

(A/N): :) well im glad i finally got this chapter written. Im so sorry for not updating it how long has it been? Well ive had writers block (yeah right most was just laziness) :/ any ways hoped you liked it yes its short i know im sorry but this is a promise. Next chapter WILL be no less that 4-6 pages (Microsoft word wise) imaginary cookies for reviews +P.


End file.
